Adjustment units for vehicle seats are basically known from the prior art and are used to individually adjust the position or orientation of a seat element of the vehicle seat in order to increase the convenience or safety of a vehicle occupant. For example, seat adjusters can individually adjust the inclination of the backrest. In this connection, the prior art includes both electrically adjustable adjustment units for vehicle seats (also known as power seats) and manually adjustable adjustment units for vehicle seats.
In the adjustment units known from the prior art, it is disadvantageous that the action of setting the correct position of the seat element to be adjusted can be carried out either quickly, in which case it is not possible to achieve a precise setting, or slowly, in which case the adjustment of the seat element takes a comparatively long time. It is also disadvantageous that vehicle seats that must be manually adjusted are significantly less convenient for the user than electrically adjustable vehicle seats, whereas the electrically operated vehicle seats are significantly more expensive than manually adjustable vehicle seats.